


Vicarious Invasion

by Aeon_Warden



Series: EVA!OPM [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: YOU CAN (NOT) ADVANCE.  的番外。关于傀儡系统的肇始。
Relationships: Bofoy | Metal Knight/Genos, Drive Knight/Genos (One-Punch Man)
Series: EVA!OPM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638070
Kudos: 1





	Vicarious Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：身代わりの侵入  
> 一首去掉了小提琴的Thanatos，和一个没有灵魂的“杰诺斯”。

1

「……三人目杰诺斯是我绝望之下的产物。」

波佛伊仍记得，这是初次见到那个量产型时，库斯诺在一旁所说的。

「在我冒险尝试S2机关之前，曾经有过把杰诺斯的大脑也替换成机械的念头。」

明智之举。相比起人类脆弱的肉体而言，机械的大脑才更加适合作战。换做是他也会这样决定。

「试验成功了。在第41次失败以后，三人目的意识与躯体兼容。但是……」

此刻，身着黑色战斗服的改造人伫立在波佛伊面前，一言不发。他不会在乎波佛伊的思绪正沉湎于怎样的回忆里，也不会想去在乎。如果是那个杰诺斯，恐怕已经蹙着眉头质问他的目的所在了；或许焚烧炮业已蓄势待发。

是的，杰诺斯并不喜欢他。他向来不信任他。是他将杰诺斯的母亲引荐给“组织”的，在少年眼里，他便是一切悲剧的缘起吧。

然而改造人只是缄默地注视着前方，以一双冷漠而无机质的眼。

黑色的人造巩膜，金色的光学镜头，与杰诺斯毫无二致的身体与容貌。

「……但那并不是杰诺斯。或者说，我拒绝承认那样的东西是杰诺斯。」

兀自叹息着，波佛伊敲击键盘，输入了一串指令。

于是改造人踱步到偌大而空旷的实验室中间，褪下了紧身的战斗服，平躺在孤兀的手术台上。管线连接到他的头颅、颈椎、脊柱，每一个隐藏在苍白的人工肌肤之下的接口。没有任何多余的言语——三人目杰诺斯没有自我意识，对于自己所做之事毫无概念，更不会拥有情感与羞耻心。服从命令是他存在的唯一理由。

像只笼中豢养的金丝雀。那动听的歌喉，仅为一人而鸣啭。

2

（第二适格者→战栗龙卷。作战部长→地狱吹雪。NERV司令→金属骑士。NERV是英雄协会的一个附属机构，专门负责对使徒作战。驱动骑士随龙卷一同从分部来到位于第三新A市的NERV总部，途中遭遇了第六使徒的突袭，龙卷驾驶二号机迎战。驱动骑士是“组织”和英雄协会的双面间谍。好的，可以继续了。）

当驱动骑士携着手提箱踏入司令室的时候，坐在交椅上的只是一个银色涂装的替身机器人。驱动骑士并未大惊小怪——波佛伊依旧执着于在他人的睽睽之目下掩藏自己，一如既往。

“你在来时受了不少颠簸。”

“并不，第二适格者的表现令人印象深刻；作战部长也是。”驱动骑士说着，便把手提箱放在桌上，复杂的密码与机关在他手中迎刃而解。那其中安放着的，是一个被酚醛树脂封存的胚胎。

“轻拿轻放。‘组织’费了好一番气力才将亚当凝固在这种形态。”

又一个替身机器人从侧门出现，似乎是特别用于移送物品的型号，拥有着格外精密的机械臂。手提箱小心翼翼地被合拢，伴随咔哒一声脆响。

“恕我告辞。”

“且慢。兴许你有个人想见见。”

驱动骑士便站住了，双手交叉在胸前。他这才发现，司令室的另一端还有着一扇暗门——不，或许远不止一扇。从黑暗中走出的，是一个熟悉的面孔。

“杰诺斯？”他着实惊讶了片刻，但很快意识到事情的不对劲。这一位与他认识的杰诺斯外表完全相同，却又迥然不同——他缺少了什么东西。四下张望时以微愠来掩饰不安的神色，顾盼间流转在金色双眸中忽明忽暗的光。

或许那就是人们口中的“灵魂”。

“所以，你还是把那个设想付诸行动了。‘傀儡系统’。”

“这还要感谢库斯诺博士的辛勤付出——尽管他对此毫不知情。”

“把我留下，只是为了展示你的又一个玩具？”

“他能够成为对抗使徒的关健。以傀儡系统代替货真价实的驾驶员，没有恐惧，没有退却……无可媲美的战争机器，”波佛伊已几乎是自言自语，“量产型可以完美地执行任何命令。”

“至少有一件事不能。”

“需要我证明给你看么？”

“不，只需要完成一个再简单不过的任务。”赤红的单眼朝改造人所在的方向斜睨，“微笑。”

言出即行。掩盖在精致面容下的仿生肌肉收缩、张弛，形成一个奇异的弧度。但那并非出于快乐、幸福、情欲、爱，抑或任何一种多巴胺分泌的结果——那勉强可称为笑容的东西，不过是0和1以一定规律堆叠的造物，恐怖谷效应的完美诠释。

「人偶是仿照人类制作而成的东西。」

不知何人何时何地对驱动骑士所说过的话，此刻再度回响在他脑海。

“加入我吧。以你所掌握的人工智能技术，一定能——”

“抱歉。我对你扭曲的执念没有丝毫兴趣。”

“你会回心转意的。”

改造人收起笑容，朝驱动骑士走来；想必是波佛伊又输入了些什么。改造人目不转睛地凝视着他，眼神却如同穿透了他的躯壳，他正子的大脑。

驱动骑士仍旧困惑着波佛伊的意图，对面的拳头已然挥了过来。他连忙闪身躲过；在速度方面，杰诺斯要比他稍逊一筹。但改造人是不会停止进攻的，只要未收到停止的命令，他会一直战斗到能量耗尽为止。

他差点忘了杰诺斯的身上搭载着S2机关——换句话说，面前的改造人和他的本体一样，是台不知疲倦的永动机。他的攻击次次精准而致命，确如波佛伊所言，仿佛久经训练的战争机器。可惜驱动骑士还要更迅速一些。在躲过又一满怀杀意的一击之后，驱动骑士借势将改造人按在墙壁上，左手抵在他的后颈，右手则钳住那双不安分地挣扎着的手臂。在他看向波佛伊的一刹那，三人目竟以墙为支点，一记剪刀腿将驱动骑士掀翻在地，并成功地在驱动骑士即将起身的时刻用手掌压住了他的胸口。

“别动。”

就连声音……也和杰诺斯一模一样。

然而胸口逐渐攀升的热度已经不允许驱动骑士被既视感所淹没了。他真的打算使用焚烧炮吗——在此地，在波佛伊的司令室里？

热度随着改造人的手掌而向上游移，最终停在他的脖颈上。他伸出手，想要制止改造人愈发靠近的面庞，这满怀厌恶的举措却丝毫无法引起对方的任何迟疑。他的手被改造人灵巧地拨开。他试图别过头去，但那双唇已然贴附在他的脸颊上，留下电解液麻酥的触感，以及虚假的肌肤的温度。

「人偶是仿照人类制作而成的东西。」


End file.
